<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Art of Misinterpretation by igonecrazy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694731">The Art of Misinterpretation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/igonecrazy/pseuds/igonecrazy'>igonecrazy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Established Isabelle Lightwood/Simon Lewis, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, TMI gang travels to India</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/igonecrazy/pseuds/igonecrazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Bane and Clary Fray are traveling to India.<br/>Isabelle Lightwood is dragging her two brothers, Alec and Jace, to travel to India with her and her boyfriend, Simon Lewis.</p><p>You know what they say, traveling to a foreign land together is a good test for your relationship, <em>except when you're single and you really really want to break up the hot couple traveling with you</em>, or so thought Clary and Magnus and Jace and Alec. Although none of them was talking about Simon and Isabelle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Jace Herondale, Clary Fray/Jace Herondale, Magnus Bane &amp; Clary Fray, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/gifts">TheFoolsKnight</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus was scrolling his Instagram, still a little groggy from his sleep, <em>and uggghh did Lorenzo really post this awful photo,</em> he thought, as he liked the picture and scrolled further to a cat video. He switched his account to check Chairman’s, <em>no he’s not envious of his own cat, never in a million cat years</em>. He scrolled past all the notifications, and clicked the add button, <em>this is too much brain work for this early in the morning, </em>he complained to himself as he edited the video.</p><p>A resounding sound of a door shutting, <em>his apartment door</em>, startled him to drop his phone. <em>Oh, fuck! </em>He scrambled off the edge of the bed and picked up his phone, cursing as he realized all his five minutes worth of editing was lost. The door of his bedroom was dragged open and he squinted as daylight filtered into his room.</p><p>“Magnus!” yelled the shrill voice that he appreciated any other time of the day, except mornings. He watched in horror as the curtains were pulled open, he groaned louder and flopped back on the bed, pulling the covers over his head. “You’re still in bed?” <em>rhetorical, but okay, </em>“come on! I come bearing gifts,” the voice was hovering over him, he scowled and rightfully so, as the covers were pulled off him. He rolled onto his back and slit his eyes open, his vision was a blur of red and yellow.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“Come on, Magnus, get up aren’t you excited?”</p><p>“For what?” he rubbed his eyes as he sat up.</p><p>“We’ve to go shopping,” Clary said, as she sat down next to him, “for our trip tomorrow,” she put her arms on his shoulders, shaking him gently, “we’re going to India, Magnus! Did you forget?”</p><p>
  <em>Shit! He really did forget.</em>
</p><p>“Oh god, you forgot didn’t you?” she dared giggle at him.</p><p>He got off the bed, and throwing a couple of curses at her, slammed the door of the washroom behind him.</p>
<hr/><p>Magnus walked out of his bedroom and picked up Chairman, nuzzling his boy’s little head and giving him his morning scritches. He reached the kitchen attracted by the wafting coffee aroma.</p><p>“Good morning, Magnus,” said Clary from her perch at the counter.</p><p>“Good morning, Biscuit.” Magnus dropped Chairman at the counter and picked up the coffee mug that Clary had brought for him. He smiled into his mug as he saw her try to shoo chairman away from the muffins she got them for breakfast. “Not that I mind you coming over, Biscuit,” he started, not wanting to sound too rude to some who got him muffins, “but why are you here so early?”</p><p>“You asked me to come over, remember?”</p><p>“I did,” he said, taking a sip, “but I didn’t mean this early. The trip is tomorrow, not tonight, darling.”</p><p>“I know,” she groaned, “I’m just too excited to sleep. Can’t it be tomorrow already?”</p><p>Magnus laughed and picked up his muffin, biting into the soft delight, he said, “I would like to go back to last night, though, before I lost my potential hook up in the crowd somewhere.”</p><p>“You didn’t lose him,” Clary smirked, “his girlfriend pulled him off you, you just didn’t notice in your drunken stupor.”</p><p>“Ahh!” <em>That explains a lot.</em></p><p>“Yeah!” he wished to wipe that teasing smirk off Clary’s face, but you’re supposed to hurt your own kids, <em>they say</em>.</p><p>“What did you have planned for today?” he asked.</p><p>“So, we need summer clothes. India is going to be like <em>hot</em> hot, this time of the year. And we need a lot of sunscreen, and-“</p><p>Magnus tuned her out, checking his phone, he knew she already had a list and would drag him wherever they would get the stuff. His phone vibrated, indicating a text from Raphael.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t leave all the planning to the little one.</em>
</p><p>‘Little one’ was a nickname they had given Clary when they had adopted her into their group in the third year of their college. He picked up a second muffin as he typed out his reply.</p><p>
  <em>Those who stay, don’t get a say.</em>
</p><p>Raphael could be coming with them, but no, he had to throw them out of his office when they had walked in excitedly to invite him to come along with them to India.</p><p>Clary clicked her fingers in front of him, “Magnus! You didn’t listen to anything I said, did you?” she asked, glaring.</p><p>“Um…,” he is usually better at not getting caught, “sunscreen, lots of sunscreen.”</p><p>“Ugh, lunch is on you, you ungrateful-“</p><p>“No need to be calling names, Biscuit.”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to,” she said, hopping off the counter, “Come on, long day, we leave now.”</p><p>“Chairman-“ he was cut off even before he could get the whole word out.</p><p>“Already taken care of, at this rate he’s going to end up loving me more than you.”</p><p>She took hold of his free hand, dragging him along to the door. He buried whatever resentment he had for that statement in the next sip of his caramel latte.</p>
<hr/><p>“<em>Wake up, Alec!”</em></p><p>Alec pressed the pillow harder over his ear.</p><p>“Wake up, Jace!”</p><p>His sister had the lungs of a fucking blue whale because he still heard her yell form Jace’s door, across the hall. He despised the moment they had agreed to her lunatic plan. <em>Who the heck celebrates moving in with their boyfriend of six months by taking a flight across oceans?</em></p><p>He turned over, pulling the covers up and over the pillow in an effort to muffle the yell he knew was coming.</p><p>“Alec! Come on, bro! We are going to be late,” he knew that was a fucking lie, but Izzy continued, “Alec, I’m not lying, we are going to be late. It’s one in the afternoon.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, this fucking liar, he had thought he raised her better!</em>
</p><p>Alec knew it definitely wasn’t one o'clock, but the doubt had been successfully planted. He sneaked out a hand from under the covers to grab his phone from the side table.</p><p>
  <em>IT WAS FUCKING EIGHT IN THE MORNING. OH, HE’S GOING TO KILL HER!</em>
</p><p>He threw back the covers and got out of the bed. He snapped the door open and found his sister standing there, dressed to the nine- <em>it was way too early to look all put together –</em>with her fist raised to bang on the door again.</p><p> “I hate you!” he grumbled.</p><p>Izzy giggled, “Awww, you’re so sweet Alec. I love you too.”</p><p>He glared at her, wishing they hadn’t grown out of their wrestling years.</p><p>“Jace is still sleeping,” she pointed, innocently.</p><p>Alec was a gun locked and loaded, and she had just pulled the trigger. He turned his furious glare at the door across the hall and marched to it in four strides. He shoved the door open. The lump on the bed offended his person.</p><p>“<em>Get. Up!” </em>he yelled pulling the blanket off his brother.</p><p>“What the fuck, Alec!”</p><p>He didn’t bother answering and walked out of the room with the blanket bunched in his hands. He dumped it on the couch and turned to see his brother walking out of the room.</p><p>“You’re fucking crazy!”</p><p>“You don’t get to call me crazy!” he shouted back at his brother.</p>
<hr/><p>The elevator pinged open. Simon startled as he heard shouting coming from somewhere on the floor, balancing the coffee tray in one hand, he was about to ring the bell when he noticed the door was slightly ajar.</p><p>“Well then stop acting like a fucking lunatic!” he heard Jace yell.</p><p>Isabelle kissed him on the cheek, accepting the coffee, she turned back to look at her brothers. She had a glint in her eyes that he knew always meant something was going according to her plan.</p><p>“I’m a lunatic? Who the fuck agreed to go on a fucking trip of India?<em> For both of us!</em>”</p><p>The screaming brought his attention back to the brothers. The room was illuminated in a white glow of the morning light filtering in through the wall high windows separating the hall from the balcony. The boys stood there in their boxers, Alec at least had a t-shirt on him, looking sleep rumpled.</p><p>“I was counting on you to say no to her! You had one job!”</p><p>“Why do I always have to be the one to say no?”</p><p>Simon piped up with, “It can be hard to say no to her.” He had first-hand experience of how tenacious his girlfriend can be if she wants something, and her smirk suggested she was proud of that skill.</p><p>“<em>Shut up!”</em> Simon was taken aback when they both turned on him.</p><p>“When did he get here?” Alec said. It was clear the question wasn’t directed at Simon.</p><p>“When you were busy being a crazy cat!” Jace replied.</p><p>Simon stared at Jace’s randomly tattooed body as he stalked over. If he wasn’t in a secure relationship, he can’t say he won’t be interested, <em>maybe a little.</em></p><p>“Eyes up here,” Jace said as he came to stand in front of Simon, his eyes squinted as he said, “I hope you didn’t mess up our coffee order.”</p><p>“You guys have the same coffee order,” Simon defended as Jace took a cup from the tray he had been holding.</p><p>Jace gasped, “That’s what you said the last time and I had to drink that sugary monstrosity that he drinks!”</p><p>“They are both black, and here,” Simon pulled out a small paper bag from his jacket, “is the sugar.”</p><p>Jace took a sip of his coffee, without breaking eye contact with him, and said, “You’ll live.”</p><p>Before Simon could say anything, Alec was shoving Jace away, “Don’t hog it.”</p><p>“Dude!”</p><p>Alec paid no mind to Jace, snatching the bag out of Simon’s hand with a lot more force than needed, and dumped four sugar packets into his coffee.</p><p>“Now, boys, if you’re both satisfied with your coffees, can you both go get ready? We have a plane to catch,” said Isabelle.</p><p>“Who the heck takes their brothers along for a romantic trip with their boyfriend?” Jace complained and Simon can’t say he hasn’t wondered the same.</p><p>“Do you really have to bring us along?”</p><p>“Yes, Alec. I do have to bring you along, you could use a break. You’ve been working too hard.”</p><p>“But, what about me? I haven’t done a show in two months, I’m very relaxed,” Jace said, which was true. Simon had attended his last performance with Izzy and the whole Lightwood clan.</p><p>“You can’t function without Alec and me, Jace. You’ll self-combust in less than four hours,” Isabelle retorted.</p><p>The brothers and Simon shrugged, because <em>true!</em></p><p>“Alright, off with you two, unless you want to watch me make out with my boyfriend,” Isabelle said, dismissing the boys.</p><p>“Ugh!” Jace groaned. “Gross!” Alec said at the same time.</p><p>Simon has to admit it was fun to watch them walk away with their faces scrunched in disgust.</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m about to say this but,” he said turning towards Isabelle, “do you have to antagonize them so much?”</p><p>Isabelle laughed, and Simon couldn’t help smiling at the sight of her. “I’ll stop when it stops being so much fun.”</p><p>“Then, I guess, I should look forward to a lifetime of this,” Simon said, taking a sip of his coffee.</p><p>He paused and his eyes widened as his brain caught up with his own words. He looked up to see Isabelle blushing, her cheeks redder than they were a minute ago. A soft smile graced her lips. “I love you,” she said softly.</p><p>Isabelle brought a hand to the back of his neck and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Simon couldn’t do more than let himself be kissed, his hands holding a coffee cup in one and an empty tray in another. “I love you, too,” he said as she pulled back. He pressed a small kiss to her nose, making her giggle.</p><p>“Ugh, so gross,” Jace and Alec groaned loudly.</p><p>Simon turned to see them walk across the hall to the room opposite the ones they had each gone into minutes ago. Isabelle grabbed the empty tray from Simon’s hand and he watched in awe as she threw the tray with such force and accuracy that it hit Jace’s head like a disk.</p>
<hr/><p>“Jace, don’t be an ass. Give me my phone back!”</p><p>Alec was currently trying to reach for his phone as Jace held it outstretched, blocking Alec with his whole body as he laughed and took pictures of them.</p><p>Jace had taken the window seat and Alec took the aisle seat. Izzy and Simon were two seats ahead of them. He was grateful Izzy had booked business class seats for them, or the seventeen-hour journey would have been a nightmare.</p><p>Alec had been texting Lydia, asking her how the charity event was going but Jace had decided he was not supposed to bring work along. Alec almost wanted to switch seats with Simon, <em>almost.</em></p><p>“<em>Jaaaace!</em>” he grunted, he couldn’t actually shout at his brother, since people were boarding the plane.</p><p>“Promise me no more work!” Jace said, turning his face to look at him over his shoulder, still holding his phone up and away from him.</p><p>“Fine! Promise!”</p><p>“Aww, you really think you can fool me,” Jace cooed at him.</p><p>There was a small giggle from somewhere behind them, and Alec groaned, <em>so much for not having a nightmarish flight</em>. He reached into his jacket pocket to pull out his earphones, “You win, just please give it back. I want to listen to songs.”</p><p>“What happened to reading?” Jace asked, handing him back his phone.</p><p>“My head hurts,” Alec replied. “The flight hasn’t even taken off yet,” Alec said, tapping away on his phone, “and I’m sitting next to you. I hope I survive the next few hours.”</p>
<hr/><p>Magnus followed Clary on to the plane. He smiled at the stewardess’ blatant ogling. Clary was walking ahead of him, with her head moving from one side to another as she tracked the seat numbers. Two seats into the aisle he noticed a woman, probably the same age as Clary, dressed in chic Emerson Fry moss sweatshirt and pants. <em>How does he know exactly what she was wearing? </em>He owns the same pair, which he, unfortunately, didn’t bring along for the journey.</p><p>Magnus was shoving his and Clary’s cabin luggage on the shelf above their seats when he noticed the couple taking pictures two seats ahead of them. Their black attires had led him to believe they’d be some sort of douchebag duo, but looking at them now, he was willing to change his opinion.</p><p>He couldn’t hold back the laugh that burst out of him when the blond cooed at the dark-haired one, looks like someone wasn’t paying enough attention to someone else.</p><p>“What happened?” Clary asked, turning away from the window.</p><p>“Nothing,” he replied, buckling in his seatbelt. “Are you excited?”</p><p>“No, I think it’s just the caffeine,” she said with a straight face, making him giggle again.</p><p>“Well, I hope you brought the muffins along?”</p><p>“There should be a box in my bag. Otherwise, I’m going to return to a very stinky home.”</p>
<hr/><p>Magnus stretched, as much as he could in the tiny lavatory of the flight. He and Clary had been watching a movie when he fell asleep, which was approximately six hours ago. He picked up the lip balm and dabbed some of it on his lips, enough to give them a slight pink tint. Their arrival time was in four hours, and he could not sleep anymore even to save his life. Clary was still snoring in her seat when he had left her. Satisfied with his appearance, Magnus left the lavatory to return to his seat.</p><p>The lights were dim on the plane and most of the passengers were soundly sleeping, only a few people had their overhead lights on. Couples cuddled up under a blanket wasn't something that surprised Magnus, it is to be expected when traveling such long distances. Though what did surprise him was a dark-haired guy adorably drooling on the neck of his partner. He really looked peaceful, as peaceful as you can be crammed in a tin can a few thousand feet above the sea level. Magnus felt a ghost of a smile appear on his lips as his brows drew together, it took reminding himself it's against the law to not take a picture of the guy.</p><p>Magnus had almost reached the guy's seat when his gaze traveled up that neck and he internally gasped, startled by two bright eyes staring at him.The blond guy had caught him staring at his- they had to be close, given the exchange he had noticed earlier, and well you don't let a random person droll on you, no matter how adorable they may be -<em>whoever</em>. A mischievous smirk spread on the blond's face, and before Magnus could even come up with something to say, the guy winked at him as he crossed their seat.</p><p><em>Looks like that's that of that conversation, </em>he thought as he buckled his seat belt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jace,” Alec shrugged his shoulder. </p><p>“Mmmm,” Jace groaned, folding into him more.  </p><p>Their flight had arrived a few minutes ago, and people were offboarding. Izzy had signaled him to meet outside, but his brother refused to wake up. Alec looked around, the queue for the gate had thinned out with most people already off. He turned back to his brother and sighed. </p><p>He brought his hand up, weighing his options- pros: his brother would wake up; cons: the drama that would follow –and brought it down hard against Jace’s cheek. </p><p>Alec turned towards the aisle when he heard a sharp gasp. A sparkling- <em> no he was literally sparkling faintly in the light </em> -man was standing a seat ahead of them, with a hand over his face, clearly disapproving of Alec’s actions. He heard Jace spluttering next to him and he shrunk in his seat. He wasn’t sure why he was giving the man, who had stopped to look at them and was now holding the queue, an apologetic look when it was his brother he had just slapped. </p><p>“Did you just slap me, Alec?” Jace snarled. </p><p>Alec felt ashamed, not because he hit his brother- <em>they do that all the time </em>–but because of the man in the aisle shaking his head at him in disappointment. Jace shoved his head, which made the man frown at them before he turned and walked out of the plane. It was just his luck to be thoroughly judged for slapping his brother awake. He felt a tinge of resentment that no one cared to make Jace feel bad when it was Alec being slapped awake on the L, last week. </p>
<hr/><p>Alec looked across the baggage carousel, his eyes caught on the man from earlier. He wanted to walk up to him and explain to him that he wasn’t an abusive asshole, but he didn’t think it would go down well, given his assumed image. </p><p>Simon had been put on coffee duty, meanwhile, Izzy and Jace were quarreling next to him. Izzy was going on about how Simon wasn’t their <em> servant </em> just because he was dating her. <em> Pfft, they disagree! </em> </p><p> Alec realized he was staring, but it was the preferable option over trying to stop his siblings from fighting. The more he looked, the more blatant was the guy’s beauty. He was wearing a bottle green silk shirt, the top few buttons left open to display the many chains he wore on his neck, and black striped pants, and a gondolier’s hat. <em> That hat just screamed tourist!  </em> </p><p>There was a blur of red hanging around with him, but before he could pay attention to the blur- “Alec!” Jace backhanded his shoulder.  </p><p>“What?” he snapped. Jace glared at him, and Alec sighed deeply, turning to face the blond, he asked, “why were you slapping my shoulder, your highness?” </p><p>Jace smirked, “If you were present here, mentally, you’d notice the sweet smell of coffee.” </p><p>Alec sniffed, his head turning at the scintillating smell of caffeine. Simon was standing there holding a cup. “Ah!” He snatched the cup out of his hand and took a large gulp. </p><p><em> The struggles of </em> <em> being </em> <em> a caffeine addict. </em> </p><p>“Gah!” Alec felt the coffee burn his throat. He looked at the three pairs of eyes staring at him in shock, “I can’t feel my mouth." He was brought close to tears with a single sip of coffee, and they say he was going to rule the world. <em> Some ruler he is. </em> </p><p>“Man, that’s like- How do you- Every few fucking months, man!” Jace was shaking his head at him, horrified. </p><p>Izzy tsked, “Oh, your poor baby, come on,” she laced a hand through his, pulling him towards the stalls, “let's get you a coffee-flavored ice cream.” </p><p>Alec followed her, pouting, still not ready to let go of the coffee. His body needed the caffeine, even though it came at the price of his tongue...and maybe his mouth. </p>
<hr/><p>“Um… Iz?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Izzy replied, nonchalantly. </p><p>Alec raised the key card in front of him, “What’s this?” </p><p>Izzy glanced at him briefly over her shoulder before returning to the receptionist, “That’s a key card, bro. You do it like this,” she mimed a swiping motion, “and it lets you enter the room.” </p><p>Alec glared at the two giggling jerks with him. She smiled at the receptionist and instructed the bell boy about which luggage goes to what room. He doubts that the guy heard anything much given his blushing face and averted gaze. Izzy tends to have that effect on people. </p><p>“This is just one key card?” he pestered on. </p><p>Izzy rolled her eyes at him, “I know brother. You’re sharing a room with Jace.” </p><p>Jace, who had been smiling a second ago, startled, “What?” </p><p>Izzy blinked. “We’re here only for a couple of days. Are you, Alec Lightwood, telling me that you’d rather spend more on lodging? We could save here and spend on our other expenses.”  </p><p>Alec pressed his lips together. <em>W</em><em>hen you put it like that, </em>he thought. </p><p>“Alec, <em>no!</em>” Jace put his hands on his shoulders, got all into his face as he said, “You can’t be weak right now, buddy,” he continued with the most pitiful look he could muster, and Alec was almost about to break and snap at Izzy, but Jace opened his mouth again, “you snore, man.” </p><p>Alec closed his eyes and inhaled, <em> don’t hit him, don’t hit him, </em>he chanted. </p><p>“Alec!” Jace shook his shoulders lightly. Alec opened his eyes and saw the guy was still looking at him like a kicked puppy. He was about to tell him off, but he realized he no longer held Jace’s attention. The guy was looking at something over Alec’s shoulder. “Hey!” he yelled and waved, one of his hands still holding Alec in place. “I remember winking at you.” </p><p>Alec looked over his shoulder to see who Jace was talking to and balked. It was the pretty guy from the airport. <em> Shit! </em> </p><p>“Hi,” the guy said, in a melodious voice, as he came up to the reception, dragging a small trolley bag with him. “I remember you winking at me.” </p><p>“Jace?” Izzy gave Jace a puzzled look.  </p><p>The pretty guy gasped when he noticed Isabelle, and Alec sighed internally, <em> of course, the prettiest guy he ever saw would be interested in his siblings. </em>“You are gorgeous, and that suit,” the guy sighed dreamily, “I have to tell you I have the same set.” </p><p>Izzy grinned and winked at the guy, “I think we’re going to be great friends.” She extended her hand towards him, “Isabelle Lightwood.” </p><p>“Magnus Bane,” he shook her hand and laughed, the sound of which almost made Alec swoon.  </p><p>“That’s my boyfriend, Simon,” Simon waved at Magnus, who waved at back, “that’s my brother Alec,” Alec just stared and tried to smile as the guy gave him a nod, “and I guess you know Jace.” </p><p>“Yeah, we shared a wink or two,” Magnus winked at Jace, who laughed. </p><p><em>Don’t </em><em>be jealous!</em> <em>D</em><em>on’t be jealous</em><em>, Alec</em><em>.</em> </p><p>“Are you traveling alone?” Izzy asked. </p><p>“Oh, no,” Magnus replied, and then turned to look at the hotel gate, “Biscuit must be on her way, I was supposed to check in while she took care of our luggage, well, my luggage.” Magnus giggled, it sounded like an inside joke, of which none of them was a part. “Oh, there she is,” Magnus raised his hand to signal at someone. </p><p>Alec turned and saw the same redhead he had seen with him at the airport walk in with two large trolley bags. He glanced at Jace, who whimpered as he stared at the girl walking towards them. He guessed her handling two enormous bags without breaking the sweat in the heat was kind of impressive. </p><p>The girl came to stand between him and Simon, completing the circle they had formed, with Magnus, flanked by Jace and Izzy, standing opposite the new girl. </p><p>“Magnus, I see you’ve already made new friends,” she was too chipper for someone who had traveled the same journey as him. </p><p>“Clary, darling, meet these lovely people,” Alec would be lying if he said his heart didn’t chip a little at <em> darling </em>, “This beauty next to me is Isabelle, and her boyfriend, Simone-“ </p><p>“It’s Simon,” the guy interjected and shook the new girl’s hand. </p><p>“Don’t mind him, I’m Clary.” </p><p>Magnus continued unperturbed, “-that tall one is Alec, and this blond flirt is Jace.” </p><p>“Hey, and hey,” the girl greeted Alec and Jace, her gaze lingering at Jace a second too long. She turned to Magnus then, “Did you check us in?” The pretty guy in question pursed his lips, and the girl, seemingly unsurprised, nodded, “I’ll go do that.” </p><p>“So,” Izzy caught Magnus’ attention as soon as- what was her name, again? - the girl walked up to the reception. Alec noticed Simon noticing Jace noticing the girl. “What do you say to joining us for a small tour around the city?” </p><p>Alec balked, as did Simon and Jace. <em> They were going on a small tour around the city? Nobody told them! </em> </p><p>Magnus didn’t share their sentiment, he perked up at the invitation, “I’d say why not!” Izzy <em> legit </em>clapped! “But,” that dampened Izzy’s enthusiasm and probably saved all their ears, “I should check that with Clary, first,” he said, gesturing over his shoulder. </p><p><em> Clary! That was her name! </em> </p><p>The redhead was soon walking over to them, this time she stood between Jace and Magnus, though she held Magnus’ elbow, she smiled up at Jace. Alec narrowed his eyes at her, not understanding what she was trying to do here. </p><p>“Clary, dear,” that made her turn her attention back to the pretty guy she was here with <em> already, </em>"Izzy here invited us over to go around the city with them?” </p><p>“Yeah!” the girls gave each other bedazzling smiles, “We’d love that.” </p><p>“Yeee,” this time Izzy did scream, fortunately not too loud, “So,” and just like that, she was back to calm and composed, “we all meet back here in the lobby in like an hour?” </p><p>“An hour!” Jace shrieked. </p><p>Izzy raised her brows, waiting. </p><p>“Ugh,” Jace turned, grabbing Alec’s arm, and pulling him away from the group, “I’m not wasting even a minute of that one fucking hour I have,” he grumbled. “You’re a monster!” Jace yelled over his shoulder, as they neared the elevators. Alec tried to give Izzy an apologetic, but he kind of shared his brother’s sentiments at the moment. <em> Wasn’t he lured here on the promise of ‘relaxation’? </em> </p><p>Izzy laughed at their antics and turned to her new best friend, probably knocking out the details of their plans. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, this one's a li'l short, but I decided to break the planned chapter into a few chapters.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Huge thanks to <a href="https://nightwing-batboi.tumblr.com/"> @nightwing-batboi </a> on tumblr for being super supportive and for coming up with the title of the fic. I sent her the Bernie Sanders meme of "<em>I am once again asking</em> you to come up with the title of my fic." ❤️❤️</p><p>This one is for <a href="https://magnus-the-maqnificent.tumblr.com/"> @magnus-the-maqnificent </a><br/>for directing a promt at me, and for <a href="https://khaleesiofalicante.tumblr.com/"> @khaleesiofalicante </a> for coming up with the original prompt. Hope to Loki, you guys have fun reading this. ❤️❤️</p><p>Also, come say hi to me on tumblr (<a href="https://igonecrazy.tumblr.com/"> @igonecrazy </a>) ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>